I Promised You Always
by messersmontana
Summary: It’s been a year since her father’s death and Sam is feeling down but no one seems to notice. But there is someone who expected it and decides to take a trip to The Springs to make sure she was okay.


Title: I Promised You Always

Author: Lt Col Samantha Carter (Trisha)

This is a repost.

Summary: It's been a year since her father's death and Sam is feeling down but no one seems to notice. But there is someone who expected it and decides to take a trip to The Springs to make sure she was okay.

COPYRIGHT June 2006, REVISED August 2006

Beta read by Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill (Tiffany)

Sam sat in her lab, trying to concentrate on her computer screen, but she just couldn't keep her mind on her work. She'd been staring at her computer for over and hour and still didn't know what was on the screen. No one who had seen her seemed to notice that she was having any trouble at all.

Daniel had come in and sat with her for almost an hour talking about his new artifact and never once caught on that she wasn't listening. Cam and Teal'c sat with her at lunch and didn't notice that she didn't say a thing or even laugh at something they both thought was funny. And Vala was just plain Vala, off in her own little world.

Well enough was enough; she couldn't sit here any longer. She walked to the phone on the wall and called General Landry. "Hello, General Landry? I'm not really feeling all that well and was wondering if I could head out early tonight?"

"That should be okay, Colonel. I don't think we'll need you for the rest of the day. Get some rest and we'll see you in a couple of days." He replied.

"Yes, sir." Sam said before hanging up the phone. Turning back to her computer, she shut it down and locked up her office for the night. She was lucky she didn't pass anyone on her way to the elevator, especially anyone from her team.

SJ

Once home, Sam took a quick shower and made herself a cup of tea before sitting on her sofa with her old photo albums and a box of tissues. Flipping through the pages, she looked at pictures of her father and let the tears fall freely now. Grabbing a couple of tissues, she wiped her nose and flipped through the next few pages.

There were pictures of Jacob just after Sam joined the Air Force, and she could see how proud of her he looked. Then there were the pictures taken the last Christmas he had spent with the family; Mark even looked happy in the pictures.

The next photo album had mostly pictures of Jacob with SG-1. Looking at one picture of Jacob and Jack O'Neill, Sam sat there gazing at the two most important men in her life. This picture had always been her favorite one. It had been taken in the back yard of Jack's house shortly before she was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel.

Jacob always liked Jack; even if he never said it she knew it. She could tell just by the way he looked at Jack and how much he respected him. She wondered what Jacob would have done if he found out that she had broken it off with Pete because she didn't love him like she should.

Flipping through some more pages only made the tears come again. Oh how she missed him, and today she missed him even more. She felt like she'd just lost him all over again by looking at the photos and she couldn't believe it had been a whole year since he had died, which was surprising since he should have died from the cancer; Selmak had saved him that time.

She almost jumped when there was a knock on the door. Wiping her face, she got up and walked to the door. She really wasn't in the mood for any company right now, not even the guys, so she'd just have to send them on their way with the excuse that she wasn't feeling well.

Opening the door only made the tears fall harder. Standing on her doorstep was none other than Jack O'Neill, the only person she needed right now.

He took one look at her and stepped inside, taking her into his arms and shutting the door behind him. He took her over to the sofa and sat down next to her, taking her into his arms so she could cry herself out. He just sat there and held her as long as she cried.

When she finally stopped crying and pulled back, he let her go. "Feel better now, do we?" He asked her.

Sniffing and wiping her face with a tissue, she smiled at him. "Yes, thank you. How did you know?" She asked him.

"I have a calendar, Sam. I know what today is. I knew you needed me." He told her.

She smiled again at him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Jack." She replied.

He cupped her face and smiled. "I told you always. And I meant always, Sam." He said as he once again took her into his arms. He held her the rest o the night as they talked about happy times with Dad.

The End


End file.
